


A long day (Original)

by TigerWolfDemon



Series: Their Miraculous Lives [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: Adrien and Gabriel have fixed their relationship after the hawkmoth debacle, his spouses however....are much less forgiving. Marinette, Alya and Nino just don't want to see him or their daughter get hurt. Needless to say this will be one awkward family dinner





	A long day (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> .Might rewrite it later to match the show's new set up as this was written forever ago, this one will be kept up as the original.

1 year old, Emma Dupain Cheng toddled towards her toy. She had managed a step before falling over. Undeterred, she continued her quest for her stuffed kitty. "Look at my little bug go!" Tikki smiled, as Emma grabbed her toy. "Bug? Oh please, that's one of my kittens if I ever saw one." Plagg smirked zipping around the baby, floating just out of reach. "Isn't that right kitten?" Emma giggled grasping for the tiny god. "See she agrees with me" "She’s one. She giggles at everything. Besides she's far too sweet to be one of yours" Tikki chided. "S..she could be one of mine...a butterfly." Nooroo squeaked. Tikki and Plagg both shot him look, and he whimpered. "Hey you two be nice to him. Or no treats. Besides he's got enough on his plate with Him coming over." Alya sighed, before scooping Emma up in her arms. "And I think she'd be a great butterfly. By the way, nooroo I put your bird house in our room for now. He won't bug you in there. Not if he wants to live anyways." Nooroo nodded, before flying off to his little home. "How's my little chaton?" Adrien grinned, looking sharp as ever in his black dress shirt. "You mean your little butterfly?" Alya shot back. "Emma? Please she plays too rough to be any of the bugs. Isn't that right? Huh? Who's daddy's little chaton?" Adrien cooed, Emma gurgled more fascinated by his lime green tie than anything else. "How are the other two? Mari still picking out a dress?" Alya sighed. "Yes, I told her she doesn't need to be too terribly fancy we are staying in. She wants to show off a little." "Doesn't she hate your father?" "As a person, completely. However she still respects him as a fashion designer. As for Nino, Mari roped him in as a second opinion." "Dear god, they'll be there all night. I'll talk to Mari. Can you check on dinner?" Alya asked setting Emma down. The almost toddler, unfazed by the altitude changes, immediately began teething on her kitty. "See she's a chaton." Adrien smiled kissing his daughter's head before heading to the kitchen. "I hope not, one walking pun generator is enough." Alya mused as she walked up the stairs. "That’s not even a chat thing!" Plagg grumbled, as Tikki laughed. Their mood quickly changed with a knock on the door. Emma's attention immediately shifted when she heard the door open. She cared little about whatever her dada was saying to the stranger. All she knew was that this stanger had very shiny feet. And shiny had never lead her wrong yet. Gabriel blinked when he felt something grab his shoe. He looked down and smiled, before picking her up. "Hello Emma I'm your grandfather" Emma's face scrunched as she saw her shiny getting farther and farther away. So far away she couldn't even see it any more. Her shiny was gone. She would never see it again. The stranger gargled something to her. Smiling. She was having none of it, as she started to cry. Gabriel felt his heart break a little as his only grandchild sobbed seemingly because he spoke to her. "Don’t take it too hard father, she can be a little fussy sometimes" Adrien consoled as he took his daughter in his arms.*although she normally likes new people* Emma mourned the lost of her shiny, as she cuddled into a familiar chest. A chest that happened to have a very bright green tie. Bright, much like shiny usual lead to good things. Emma gurgled happily as she grabbed the tie. Adrien grinned as Emma gently tugged on his tie. He kissed her both her cheeks, she laughed, reaching towards his face. Once again bright didn't let Emma down. Gabriel sighed *she's a baby, babies cry at everything. Don't take it personally.* "Hello Gabriel" a voice said in an saccharine tone. "Good evening Marinette" he replied, flatly. *oh this is going to be fun. That dress however is stunning* He thought taking in the details of the silk. He stopped when he saw her glance at him. "A french design with eastern flare. You’re skill is impressive as always." "Thank you, Gabriel" She said indifferently, although a small smile gave her away. "Adrien, can you get dinner on the table. I'll put Emma to bed" "Of course Princess" Adrien smiled handing their daughter over, then walking to the kitchen. Gabriel following closely behind. "That went okay." Gabriel said slightly in shock. "What did I tell you? This won't be so bad." Adrien smiled putting the chickens on the table. Maybe it was Adrien’s natural bad luck, maybe it was just inevitable but dinner went disastrously. It started with all the enthusiasm of forced politeness. Which turned into passive aggression and just an atmosphere of "get the fuck out". Adrien swore Alya was about to punch his father when they heard Emma cry. "I'll get her" he said, relief clear in his voice. "I'm coming with you." Gabriel stated, walking with his son. "I can't believe they're being this stubborn. I told them to be nice." Adrien grumbled. "You can tell a person to do anything. That doesn't make it so." Gabriel sighed. "I know, it's just we have come so far in the past year." Adrien sighed, opening the door to his daughter's nursery. "Alright baby, wants wrong huh? You hungry?" He cooed puting his finger near her mouth. Emma grabbed at his finger putting it in her mouth. Adrien grimaced as he felt the start of a tooth. "Is a new tooth bothering you? Don't worry. Dada will get you a teething ring. Father, you mind watching her for a minute?" "I don't mind. I will be leaving shortly anyway" Gabriel said calmly. Adrien nodded as he headed towards the kitchen. "Emma, I have something important for you. I don't know what kind of person you'll be. But he's a versatile one. For him all you have to be is yourself. So when you're ready. He will be waiting." Gabriel smiled wearily as Emma nipped his finger. "Hey, I got the teether" Adrien said, from the hall. Gabriel blinked quickly placing the small black box on top of the dresser Emma's crib lay against. "I better get going. I have a trip to Los Angeles in the morning." Gabriel said letting out a yawn. "Well I thought it was nice to see you." Adrien sighed hugged his father. "I enjoyed seeing you too. You've made me proud. And she would be very proud of you too." Gabriel smiled, kissing his son’s forehead, "i'll text you when the plane lands." Adrien just nodded, tears leaking from his eyes. Gabriel loosen the embrace to wipe away Adrien’s tears, "I miss her too. Every day. But she will always love us. Although I have a feeling there was a time she'd liked to have beaten me over the head if she could." Adrien laughed through his tears, "I have a feeling she would have liked to do that to both of us at some point." "Probably. Now you better reply to my text tomorrow." Gabriel smirked. "Yes father" Adrien rolled his eyes, not hiding his smile. (Later) Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, as he exited his son’s apartment. *that didn't go as I hoped. And I didn’t even hide the miraculous. I'll text Adrien and tell him it's a gift for Emma when she turns thirteen. If I'm lucky he won't look in it.* (Later that night) Emma woke to the sound of yelling coming from her baby monitor. "AT LEAST HE FUCKING TRIED" the monitor speaker gargled into the nursery. Emma hot tears leaked from her eyes. She squirmed in her crib, shaking it. She was about to sob when something fell into her crib. Emma looked at it confused. She grabbed it, before shaking it. It rattled. And she giggled. She tried to shake it again, only it slipped smacking into the dresser. Her new rattle popped open. Emma's eyes widened when she saw the greatest thing in her one year old life. Something shiny and bright. She immediately snatched up the shiny bright thing and it began to glow. (Meanwhile) "We just don't want him to hurt you again." Marinette yelled exasperated. Tears began to flood her eyes. "You were so broken when you found out. Barely ate. Barely slept. Barely talked. I don't want to see you go through that again." "Well that's my decision to make." Adrien said, "look he is really trying. We even have weekly lunches planned. I know it's hard for you to trust him but he's all I have." "You have us, for better or worse." Nino stated. "He's my father. I can't shut him out. I can't even fucking hate him for what he did. If it had lost you three....I would have done anything to get you back." Adrien sobbed. "Chaton" Alya said softly, holding him. Nino and Mari both joined the hug. They stood there, relaxing in each other's embrace, when they heard a very loud scream coming from the baby monitor. "EMMA" all four said, immediately running to their daughter's room. Adrien flipped on the light switch, only to see Emma grinning from ear to ear as she shook a blue thing in her tight grip. "Put me the fuck down!" The blue thing screamed. All four adults blinked, frozen in shock as they stared at the peacock pin in the baby's lap. "You have got to be kidding me." Plagg grumbled from the doorway. "Oh come on. Where did he even come from?!" Tikki huffed crossing her arms. "Hey will you fuckers stop standing there and help me?" The blue kwami growled, "shit no. Don’t eat me!" Emma only smiled, gumming his head. "Fuck my life" the blue god groaned, drool dripping down his face.


End file.
